The search for Nick Fox
by frankp
Summary: Sorry New to this site.Let try again.People are trying to get Nick Fox but it won't be easy
1. chapter 1

**The** **Search For Nick Fox**

 **Chapter 1: Who Is Nick Fox**

Agent Jacks walked over to the Agent in charge office then he knocked on the door." Come In". The voice said from behind the door." I hear you want to see me sir?." said Agent Jacks. "Yes did you find anything about Fox yet?." asked the lead Agent. "No but I hear there was a siting in Mexico?"said agent Jacks." Call in Diesel tell him to take out the trash out."said the lead agent. "Yes sir."said agent Jacks and the walked out and closed the door. Agent Jackson picked up the phone and push 1 and then said" The trash has been taken out."

Location:Mornington Hotel Stockholm city.

Diesel was sleeping in a queen size bed when his phone churped. He open the message it said, "Time to take out the trash." and it had two pictures Nick Fox and Kate O'hare. Diesel smiled and said,"Good I need a sun tan".

Location: On the beach outside of Las Hadas Manzanillo Golf Resort in mexican Reviera.

Nick Fox was on the beach practicing Krav maga an isreali military fighting tech. When he saw Kate walking towards him. He smiled looking at her sexy body in her red bikini.

It has been a Year since Nick Fox did one last job for the United States Government. They wanted him to sign a new contract and when he refused they aressted him and threw him in prison but on his way there Kate and her Father Jake O'hare disable the prison bus by putting a bullet in the radiator and when the bus stopped they took Nick Fox and all three disappeared. Ever since the Government have been trying to solve the problem.

Kate walked over to Nick and kissed him and said"Good morning sexy." Nick smiled and said. "The only thing good and sexy is you." " To what do I this pleasure?" "My father has intercepted a text message from Washington to swedan it said it time to take the trash out and it had our pictures with it went to a man named Diesel."said Kate. "When was it sent?" asked Nick ."Two days ago." said kate.

Diesel got off his private plane and got into his black porshce and drove to the Las Hadas Manzanillo Golf Resort checked in went to the room and left for the beach . He smiled and said " Work before pleasure".

Kate was looking at the water when she heard a strange voice which said, " You should never piss the wrong people off." When she turn to see who it was she was hit in the face with a large fist and was knocked out.

Nick was walking towards kate and saw a large man walking toward her he said somthing to kate and when kate turn around he hit her in the face and Kate fell.


	2. Chapter 2

The search for Nick Fox

Chapter 2 :Who sent you?

Nick ran over to the man carrying Kate and said, "Big man to beat up a little woman why not try me for size?. "The man put down Kate an threw a fist at Nick. .Nick block the punch and the kick the man in the knee the man bent over and Nick kneed the man in the face and knocked him out.

Diesel woke up tied to a chair his face and head hurt .He looked around for a way to escape. As he look around he saw a person standing in the

dark the man walked out of the shadows it was Jake o'hare.

Jake o'hare walked over to Diesel. smiled and said , "Who sent you?" Diesel looked at Jake and said. "You know I can't tell you." Jake smiled an said ," oh you will" " I know I probaly can't kill you but I can make you talk." Then he raise his large knife and stab Diesel in the leg and then he twisted the knife in his thigh. Diesel scream in pain." Okay I will tell you. It was Fbi Agent Jacks but the order came from Agent Jackson."bNow was that so hard" Jake said".Are you alone." Yes." said Diesel. Jake said,"Good night and knock out Diesel. Jake told Nick and kate What Diesel said. Then He said " Pack up we are leaving." Where are we going? " Trenten, New Jeresy we are going to need some help.


	3. Chapter 3

The Search for Nick Fox

Chapter 3:Old Friends Get Together

Ricardo carlos manoso better known as Ranger was sitting at his desk at Rangeman LLC. When the phone rang he pick it up and said," Yo.". "We have a problem the trash got lost in fact they took my car and then my plane."said Diesel. "How could you let this happen?"asked Ranger. " Well first I got my ass kicked then Jake O'hare totured me and then I took a nap and when I woke up they were gone." ."He won't be happy.I guess I'll have to report In." said Ranger.

Jake o'hare got into a cab and shut the door and said, "HI Frank we have to talk. "Frank plum turned around and said," What are you doing here you old S.O.B?". "Well someone we both know wants my daughter and her boyfriend dead he thinks we have infomation that can get him arrested." " Do you?".asked Frank plum." Hell yes I have info on every one in Washington." " Lets go to the vfw and talk some more."said Frank plum.

Nick Fox and Kate o'hare were in a motel 6 near Trenton,New Jersey looking up new identites. Nick chose Peter biship and Kate chose Olivia Biship. Nick Fox likes useing names that sound like tv characters. Then they ate dinner and then watch the. local news.

After Diesel called his cousin Ranger he looked at his pants and said," I guess I need a new pair of jeans. "He then made sure he had his wallet. There was a knock at the door Diesel smiled and said," That's my cue." And then he vanish.

After Ranger hung up the phone there was a knock at the door." Come in."Tank,Lester,and Bobby walked in. "You wanted to see us cuz?"asked Lester. "We have a problem the trash got away."said Ranger. "Who's the trash this time?"asked Tank ."Nick Fox and Kate o'hare." said Ranger. "What did they do?" Asked Lester. "I don't care we have orders to find them and kill them. "Said Ranger. "No I am no longer in the military and I am not going to kill people because I am order to what if they are not guilty. " said Lester. Ranger looked at him and said, "I am owner and ceo of this company and you will do as your told." "I am part owner and your cousin I am not your little bitch you can go to hell. I work here now I am no longer in the Rangers."said Lester and the he walked out." I secound that." Said Bobby and then he left.Then Ranger look at Tank. Tank shock his head and said, "You are on your own on this one." and he walked out.

Stephanie walk to the door and said, "Hey batman want to go to my dads house for dinner tonight ?" "Sounds great babe." said Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loca** **tion:Washingington D C**

Nick Fox walked over to an art exhibit called the ship of tolerance which was a maquette of a project that ilya and Emilia kabako made. It was a small scale model. It was a small wooden boat. With a sail made with cloth squares with designs sewn together. Nick picked it up and smiled and said," I hope this get his attention."

Ranger pulled his porsche outside of the plum residence. Ranger open his door and the walked around and open up stephanie's door and then they walked over to the front door and knocked.

Frank plum open the front door and said,' Come on in I have someone I would like you to meet. "They all walked over towards the dining room. When they walked in they saw a man sitting at the table. When he saw them the man stood up and walked over to them and put out his hand and said, " Hello mister manoso nice to meet you and is this your lovly wife Stephanie?". "I am sorry I never got your name." said Ranger. "You can call me shadow." said the man with a smile . "Nice to meet you mister shadow." said Ranger. There was a knock at the door. Frank walked over and open the door and two people stepped in Peter Bisship and Olivia Bisship.

 **Location:Washington D.C.**

Agent Jacks got a call at his desk. "Diesel is on his way to see you as you requested. " said the voice on the phone. Diesel walked and said, "Every thing is in motion."

Nick Fox sat on his bed in his apartment. And watch all the news channels to see if he was mention yet. He checked every channel and saw

Nick Fox and Kate O'hare Photos on every channel. Nick smiled and said," On to the next location."

 **Location: Plum Residence**

Frank Plum was eating when he heard Rangers pager go off. Ranger looked up wipe his face and said, " Excuse me I told them not to call me unless there was an emergency." Then he stood up and went out to his porshe. Open the door. unlocked his gun box got his cell and called Tank.

Tank was sitting at his desk when the phone rang. He picked up and said,"yo"." You page me?" asked Ranger." Yes we have spotted the plane you told us about." said Tank.

"Where ?"asked Ranger. " At the Newark Airport." "Send Cal and Woody to check it out."said Ranger. " There was also a brake in at

a museum that is a Rangeman client .said Tank. "When they are done with the plane have Cal and Woody go to d.c. "said Ranger." We will be down three men if we do that. Do you remeber that Val and Hector are still on their honeymoon. said Tank." Don't worry I will handle that problem"said Ranger and the he hung up.

Ranger knocked and walked in the plum residence and said," We have to go babe." "Is there a problem?" asked Frank. "Not if you know someone who needs a job and wants to work at Rangeman."said Ranger." Todays your lucky day son. Peter and his wife both need jobs and were asking if you were hiring." said Frank." I will see you two tomarrow 9:00 in the morning"said Ranger Then he left.

Peter look at Frank and said"Phase one complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Location: Trenton ,New Jersey**

Nick Fox now Peter Biship and Kate o'hare now Olivia Biship arrived at Rangeman LLC. At 8:45 am and was checked in and was taken to Ranger's office at 9:00 am. Ranger was sitting at his desk looking at paper work.

Ranger was looking at paper work that needed his signature when the phone rang he picked it up and said,"yo". " Peter and Olivia Biship are here to see you sir." Said the voice on phone. ""Have someone bring them up to my office". Said Ranger. A few minutes later Junior , Peter,and Olivia were at the door. Junior knocked open the door and let them in.

 **Location: Washington D.C**

Special Agent Jason Born was sitting at his desk at the FBI Government Corruption Department. When his phone rang he picked it up and said," Special Agent Born how can I help you." "Phase one complete. Go on to the next location." Said Frank Plum." What is the next location uncle Frank." Asked Born." Zurich museum of art." Said Frank." When do I go."asked Born. " Right now. And also see if our friend has a bank account in Switzerland." Said Frank.

 **Location:Trenton, New Jersey**

Ranger talked to Peter Biship and Olivia Biship telling them the rules and the work hours of Rangeman.

"First you both will receive a company issued glock and a holster you must carry your guns at all times while on the premises." said Ranger. "Second no food is allowed on the premises without my permission. There will be food in the cafeteria at all times.said Ranger." Olivia you will work Val's hours which are 7am to 3 pm mon tru friday. Peter you will work same hours and be on call on saturday and sunday ".Said Ranger." Is this okay?"asked Ranger. Peter and Olivia both said" yes". "Tank will give you Id's and key Fob's.You can go anywhere in the building.You both have access to the gym and firing range." Said Ranger.

 **Location: Washington D.C**

Special Agent Born was packing up his desk when Agent Jacks walked in and said," Where are you going Jason?". "On a secret mission" He said with a smile." Say hi to steph and Frank when you see them and try to have some fun. You are not going to get any younger. Go get that dream girl of your's make her like you. Hell have a one night stand with her live a little and have fun." Said Agent Jacks as he walked away while laughing.

 **Location:Zurich International Airport Switzerland.**

Special Agent Born got off the Jet and headed to the baggage area. After he got his bags he saw a tall blonde man holden a sign which

said,"Jason Born" He walked over and said"That's me."Said Born." Here you go. said the man. "What is it ?"asked Born." This is the picture you are to destroy and leave in the museum. .And then you have to write. Fox was here. And here is your cell phone . Don't worry we have a signal scrambler on your phone.So if you call Frank they will think you are in south Africa calling. "said the man."Is that all"." No do you see that woman over there she has been staring at us for 20 mins. "I'll go over and say hi " Said the man.

Elena Brandenberger was walking in the Airport when she saw him the man of her dreams. No literally the man from her dreams she has always seen him in her dreams since she was a little girl. Now like an idiot she had been staring at him for 20 mins. Diesel walked over and said,"Hi Elena I know about your dreams. Jason has always dreamed.about you to. Now have fun". He said with a smile.

Jason looked at the woman and said" Elena my dream girl". Elena walk over and said," Hi it nice to finaily meet you." Would you like to have some lunch and talk". Asked Born." That would be nice I know a place to eat let's go". Said Elena. Then they both left the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

 **The Jig Is up.**

 **Location** :

Newark Liberty International Airport.

Cal and woody arrived at the runway where the plane was left. They search the plane for any evidence of who flew the plane.

There was no evidence even on the plane. Cal called Tank . And told Tank that they found nothing. Tank then told them to go to D.C. to check out. The museum of art and see who broke in.

 **Location:** Nzz Cafe,Zurich

Jason was sitting at the table with Elena eating croissant's and drinking coffee when they saw two women kissing .

Jason looked at Elena and said," That is sick I don't know why they don't just make a law that will ban that disgusting act in public. I don't mind seeing a man kissing a woman but that's natural." " So I guess your not gay?" Asked Elena. " No I perfer tacos not hotdogs." said Jason . " Well I perfer Frankfurters over tacos." said Elena. " Now we have that settle where to next? " Said Elena." " I need to go to the Zurich museum of art. " said Jason.

 **Location: Washington D.C.**

Cal and Woody were walking around the museum trying to find evidence when Special

Agent Jackson walked in and walked over to them. " Hi are you two gentle men from Rangeman?" Asked the man. " Who are you sir?" Asked Woody." I am Special Agent Jackson of the Fbi." said Jackson. "Why would the FBI be involved in this matter"?. asked Cal. " We are not officially involved. But Carlos Manoso and I are good friends and we use to serve together in the Rangers. He called me and asked for my help in this matter." said

Jackson. "If you find anything call me first at this number." Said Jackson. Then he left. Cal looked at Woody and called Lester and told him everthing Jackson said.

Location: Zurich museum of art.

Elena was showing Jason around the art work of the 1700's when her phone rang. She smiled and walked fast to the designated phone area. When she got there the phone stop ringing. "Shit" She said. When she looked up and saw. Jake o'hare with a smile on his face holding a cell phone.

When Elena left . Jason unzipped his jacket and pulled out the picture and smashed it against the wall. Took out a marker and wrote "Fox was here." Then he walked toward the phone area to where he saw standing. Elena was talking to an older man when he got there.

Jason walked over to the older man and said," Jason Born." And put out his hand toward the man. " Mister Shadow , Mr Fox." said Jake O'hare. "I got a message from your uncle. Elena's life is in danger . An old friend of mine called the Blue Felcon is looking for Her. And since you are with her he want's you dead to.

" Who is the Blue Felcon?" Asked Jason. " It's not a who it's a what. It's a group of men that think they run things in the world. " said Jake. "So why Elena ? " asked Jason "She is my god daughter . They want to get my and any one I love. Like Elena, Kate and her friend Nick Fox." said Jake . " Agent Jackson called interpole and Rangeman and order you both be arrested. Said Jake ." Why me. Does he have any evidence."asked Jason . " No" . He said. He want's you gone because of the investagations you have going on." said Jake . " I knew he was a corrupt asshole. " said Jason. " What's next" asked Elena. "We have to get you to your parents and get all three of you to a safe place. said Jake. " How" asked Elena. I dont have a car to get to them and I know we can't use the public transit system . said Elena. " A friend at Rangeman has sent me a suv . A top of the line .First one of the line. They are not even driving them yet in New Jersey. And it fully loaded with wepons. Said Jake. " Lets Go" said. Elena . " Lets " said Jason with a smile.

Location: Washington D.C

Agent Jackson was sitting at his desk when he received a phone call. " Hello sir. This is Carlos. My men have found nothing at the plane or museum. What's are next move? " said Ranger.

"I want you to take care of a little problem for me. " said Jackson . " What the problems name." Asked Ranger . His name is Jason Born. said Jackson . " I can't sir. That's my wife's cousin and Frank Plum's nephew." said Ranger. "So you care more for your little bitche's family over orders. Well I guess I have show you what will happen to those who put

their family over country. Carlos were is your cousin Lester. I know That he is trying to help the wrong side. So Now He will be punished. Said Jackson. Then he hung the phone up.

Location: Trenton ,New Jersey

Ranger ran to the door and said ." Where is Santos?" Tank said ," Out on a call he should of been back an hour ago." "Is his tracker on " asked Ranger. " Yes" said Tank. " Have Hector find him Now.

Frank was sitting down watching tv when he heard a noise outside. Frank walked over to " Helen we have visitors" . said Frank . "How many " asked Helen. " There is Three ." said Frank. " Turn on the light on the back deck. And sit in this chair the shot guns are right under the Table were we put them." said Frank. " I be in the front. " said Frank.

The kitchen door rattle and someone kicked in the door. Two men walked in. Helen waved and smiled and said," Have you come for dinner?"

" No you crazy bitch. Where's your husban?" said one of the men. "Watching tv" said Helen.

" Let's kill the crazy bitch then will kill Frank Plum. The tall one aim his pistol at Helen and said," Bye bitch" said the man." "Bye bitch ". said Helen. Then Helen shot both men with shot guns. Their bobies hit the back wall and drop to the floor. The front door was kicked open a man came in with a shot gun a fired into Frank's chair. The chair and the man flip over the man from the front door ran over and looked down and saw a large hole in the dummy taped in the chair. He turn and saw Frank Plum standing with a shot gun . He looked at Frank and said," Long live the blue felcons". Then Frank Shot the man in the head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** **The Rescue**

 **Location: Trenton, New Jersey**

Hector came up to Ranger and told

him that Lester was in the warehouse district on starck st. . Ranger looked at Hector and said," Thank's. How was your honeymoon?". " It was good " . said Hector. Then he left.

Ranger went to Tank's office and told Tank. Tank said," That's strange he wasn't supposed to be in that area."

Lester was walking in the drug store to use the bathroom when something bit his neck. When he woke up he was sitting in a chair. And he was tied to it with ropes. And

there were two men looking at him.

" Are we awake Mister Santos?. We can't beat you until you can feel it." said the big guy. Then the big guy hit Lester in his left side hard. The skinny guy hit Lester on his right side hard. Lester took in a deep breath and said," What the hell do you want?". " To teach you a lesson. Never mess with the blue felcon's."

said the skinny guy. Then the big guy hit

Lester in the face hard. And it was lights out.

Peter and Olivia were at the Motel when Ranger called in Peter . When he hung up he looked at Olivia and said,"Got to go . Something happen." Olivia look at him and said ," I am going to. You might need help." " Let's go ". said Peter.

Frank Plum arrived at Rangeman at the same time as Peter and Olivia did. Frank told them what happen then they all walked in.

 **Location: Zurich at the Brandenberger Residence** When they arrived at Elena's parent's house they saw movement. Jake. grab the Remington 700 bolt-action Sniper Riffle. Look at Jason and said," I'll find a high place . If you two get in trouble . I'll start to shoot." Then he left. Jason grab the Remington 870 xcs marine magnum pump action shot gun. He looked at Elena and said,"Let's go have some fun." They walked up slowly through the woods outside the house. A man was smoking a fag . When he saw movement. He aim his pistol and shot in the woods. There was another shot from somewhere else the man dropped to the ground. Two men ran out of the house . Jason shot them both in the chest . They looked for more movement. A man shot out the window . Jason knocked Elena out of the way. There was another shot and the man fell out the window and hit the ground with a thud. Jason told Elena to stay hidden and he went in the house. He walked in and looked around there was no more people in the house. He walked up stairs an found a safe the men were trying to open. He picked it up and carry it to Elena. She turned the numbers until it clicked open. "What was the combo?" Asked Jake. " My birthday." said Elena. Inside was a cd rom. "Let's go ." said Jake we got what we came for." "What about my parents?" asked Elena." They are in a safe place in the United States. Now lets go." said Jake.

 **Location: Washington D.C.**

Special Agent Jackson was at his desk looking at his swiss bank info when the phone started to ring. " We got him sir". said the voice on the phone. " Good. Rough him up. Then drop his ass off at Rangeman". said Jackson. Then he hung up. He smiled and thought Ranger would now realize that I am not kidding. Then the phone rang it was the president.

 **Location: Trenton , New Jersey**

Frank Plum walked into Ranger's office without knocking." Son we need to talk." said Frank.

" Can't right now Frank . I am looking for Lester. He Hasn't checked in yet." said. Ranger. " Well this might involve Lester." said Frank. " What?" asked Ranger. " Three Blue Felcons. Pay Helen and I a visit. They try to kill us but we took care of them. said Frank. "Do you know where he is located." asked Frank. " Some Warehouse on starck st." said Ranger. " Was he assign to work in that area." asked Frank. "No". said Ranger. " That's why I am going send a team in to rescue him." said Ranger. " Let Peter and I rescue Lester. Maybe I can get someone to Talk." said Frank." I will give you two hours then Iam bringing in the core team . Good luck." said Ranger.

Frank and Peter arrived at the warehouse. They both grab a Remington 870 xcs pump action shot gun and Peter had his two springfield xd pistols 9 mm 10 shot mag. .On both sides in their holsters. They walked toward the warehouse. Two large men walked over to them and one of them said,"If your smart you will leave". Peter looked at them and said," I guess I am not smart." Then he hit the biggest guy who drop from one punch. The other guy grab his pistol. Frank aim his shot gun and shot him in the head. More men came out and started shooting. Peter got behind a dumpster and started shooting at them. While Peter was shooting. Frank slipped in the warehouse.

Lester heard yelling and shooting. When Frank walked in." We are here to rescue you and your just hanging around. " said Frank smiling." Good one Frank. Now get me down." said Lester. Frank aim the shot gun at the chain and shot the chain at its weakest point and the chain snapped and Lester hit the ground. Frank. helped him up and they ran.


End file.
